The Invasion of the Bane
by Gembomz
Summary: Luke was created by the Bane but what if he wasn't human... what if he WAS Bane.  would Sarah Jane still adopt him? would he still be accepted? Will he make friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!**

**any suggestions welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any characters mentioned below**

Sarah Jane was an extraordinary woman in many ways. She has a super computer in the attic and her best friend is her robot dog called K9. Also she fights aliens…Yes they exist. Sarah Jane had fought many aliens in the past and when everybody suddenly started drinking Bubble Shock that morning she immediately suspected aliens. Everyone was drinking it, although Sarah Jane didn't. She rang up Clyde and told him not to drink it too. Clyde Langer was a student at the local school, the class clown and a bad luck magnet, he happened to run into a large group of aliens. So now, Clyde helps Sarah Jane save the world… literally.

Anyway, it was early in the morning and Sarah Jane woke to discover a moving van parked outside the house opposite. Sarah Jane was mildly surprised as she hadn't realised it had been bought. She remembered the previous owners. They were convinced they saw aliens at Sarah Jane's house and were declared unstable and need full attention. They were declared insane…crazy. Sarah Jane got ready to meet the new people in the neighbourhood. She prepared drink s and some cooking in order to give them a warm welcome. She put on her shoes and headed out of the door.

"Hi" Sarah Jane shouted to a man standing in the front garden. The man looked up and smiled.

"I'm Alan, Alan Jackson" he declared.

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith, I live in the house opposite" she smiled.

Alan took a quick glance and saw the drinks and cookies and as quick to invite her in.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, alright then. I can't stay for long. I'm a very busy woman" she declared. Sarah Jane followed Alan inside and they both sat on the sofa munching on cookies and drinking lemonade.

"So, what do you do?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I work with computers, you?" he replied.

"Oh, I'm a journalist" she declared. Alan chuckled.

**"My daughter, Maria wants to be a journalist". Sarah Jane smiled.**

"Do you have any kids?" Alan questioned.

"No, it's just me, although I babysit Clyde Langer down the road sometimes. I know he can look after himself but he attracts trouble!" she laughed. "Anyway…" she hurriedly glanced at her watch (which didn't tell the time, it detects alien life), looked up then smiled apologetically.

"I better go, it's been nice meeting you, I've got a meeting with the head of Bubble Shock. It's horrid if you ask me so I want to know why everyone loves it!" she explained and winked at Alan so he wasn't actually sure whether she was serious or not. Sarah Jane stood up thanking Alan and made a quick exit wanting to do some more research before she met the head of Bubble Shock, which never happened because Clyde was walking down the street.

"Clyde, don't drink any of the Bubble Shock, I think there is something alien in it. Also could you go on the Bubble Shock tour this afternoon and keep your eyes open for anything strange" she declared quickly. Clyde nodded then made a jerky head movement in the direction of the house which was now occupied.

"Who lives there?" he questioned.

"Alan Jackson and his daughter Maria, she should be starting school today I should think" she predicted. Clyde looked straight into her eyes smiling.

"You're right" he grinned as he spotted a young, dark haired girl leave the house with a small backpack hung over one shoulder.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thankyou for reading, please review and give me some suggestions!**

** to be continued...**

** ps: if you spot any spelling mistakes or bits that don't make sense please let me know because i am rubbish at spell checking my work!**

* * *

Invasion Of The Bane


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hey guys, here is chapter 2. i am very proud about how fast i posted this! anyway as always, read&review!**

**Disclaimer, i do not own SJA or any of the other characters.**

* * *

Invasion of the bane part 2

Clyde nodded then made a jerky head movement in the direction of the house which was now occupied.

"Who lives there?" he questioned.

"Alan Jackson and his daughter Maria, she should be starting school today I should think" she predicted. Clyde looked straight into her eyes smiling.

"You're right" he grinned as he spotted a young, dark haired girl leave the house with a small backpack hung over one shoulder.

"Hey I'm Maria! And you are…?"

"Clyde"

"Sarah Jane"

"Can you show me the way to school? Maria asked as she turned towards Clyde.

"Sure" he replied and said farewell to Sarah Jane and walked up to school with Maria. They talked for all of the time on the journey. They were becoming great friends.

A loud bell marked the end of the school and Clyde invited Maria to go on the Bubble Shock tour and warned her not to drink any. Maria rang her dad and he agreed knowing she had her mobile phone with her.

* * *

Meanwhile Sarah Jane was putting her research away ready to confront the head of Bubble Shock. She grabbed her sonic lipstick for safety and drove to the factory in her little green car.

"Quick, there's the bus" Maria cried as a bright orange and yellow open topped bus swerved around the corner at great speed. Clyde spotted it and started to jog which turned into a run to the bus stop. Maria was a good runner but Clyde was faster which surprised her greatly. They arrived just in time to catch the bus and they were delighted when they found out that the fare was free. The bus was fairly full and their were only a couple of spaces which made Clyde and Maria sit down quickly.

"Welcome to the Bubble Shock tour" the tour guide said.

"My name is John and I will be your tour guide tonight." He declared.

"We are about to arrive at the factory so can we have all mobile phones off because it can interfere with the machinery". There were a few grumbles at this but Clyde moaned the loudest.

"What's it gonna do? Flatten the bubbles?" he joked. Quite a few people laughed at this including Maria but John gave him a cold hard glare and the laughter died down almost immediately. The doors suddenly sprang open as everyone realised they had arrived and everyone quickly departed from the vehicle.  
The first thing Maria and Clyde encountered was a set of scanners. It was said to be for security measures but it was very…weird. Everyone got scanned, all 57 passengers. This made Clyde curious. Barely two minutes into the tour though, the alarms went off!

* * *

2 MINUTES EARLIER

Sarah Jane was talking to Mrs Wormwood, head of Bubble Shock industry. She used this opportunity to secretly use her watch to scan her for alien life. To see if she was an alien. Unfortunately she was not human, she was Bane. Unaware against what she was up against, she was quite quick to leave. She headed down the corridor and began her journey to her car when she heard the alarms go off.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thankyou for reading! please review!**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is chapter 3. **

**Sorry about the length, i will try to make them longer!**

**Disclaimer i do not own SJA or any of the characters mentioned below**

* * *

Invasion of the Bane part 3

2 MINUTES EARLIER

Sarah Jane was talking to Mrs Wormwood, head of Bubble Shock industry. She used this opportunity to secretly use her watch to scan her for alien life. To see if she was an alien. Unfortunately she was not human, she was Bane. Unaware against what she was up against, she was quite quick to leave. She headed down the corridor and began her journey to her car when she heard the alarms go off.

* * *

Present

John told everyone to evacuate to the visitors car park and Clyde and Maria followed obediently until they saw Sarah Jane's little green car.

"Wait!" Clyde hissed. "That's Sarah Jane's car, let's go find her".

"Are you crazy? We'll end up in trouble! They sounded the alarm for a reason!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Clyde grinned, "But it will be totally worth it!" Maria smiled in response and they both ducked into a corridor in search for Sarah Jane. They found her almost immediately after crashing into each other as they turned the corner.

"Did you set the alarms off?" Clyde questioned Sarah Jane.

"No it wasn't me. Who was it?" she wondered. Her question was answered a few moments later when a young boy ran past. His face had been strangely blank as if it had been untouched by humanity. He was dressed in what looked like a white sheet. All three of them turned in confusement then gave chase. Fortunately the boy was not a fast runner and they caught up quickly. Before a single word was spoken they heard footsteps getting louder and so Sarah Jane shoved everyone through the nearest door,-the men's loos. They all stood in silence as they pushed their ears up against the wall. At that moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing.

On the other side of the wall, the guards were talking passionately.

"We have to find him quickly"

"I know, the archetype must be found"

"Who activated him anyway? He's not meant to yet"

"I don't know, lets split up, the quicker we find him the quicker we can have lunch!"

"Agreed"

They listened until the men had gone.

"What the hell is going on?" Maria cried, "Who is he?" They boy seemed confused. Sarah Jane turned to face the boy in curiosity, "Who are you?" and reached for her watch but she never saw the reading…

At that same moment the alarms were deactivated and the sound of footsteps had come again hearing the sound of Maria screaming in panic! Sarah Jane hurriedly closed her watch and spotted the window.

"Quick out the window!" Sarah Jane whispered. She fumbled in her pocket until she found what she was after. The sonic lipstick. She used it to open the window which amazed Maria.

"Get in the car" Sarah Jane instructed. Everyone followed without hesitation and they made their way to Bannerman road in silence.

"Up to the attic. Maria if you want to know what's happening, I will explain but not…"she took a quick glanse at the boy, "now".

All four of them made their way up to the attic.

"Mr Smith I need you" Sarah Jane announced. A cold wind suddenly blew in their faces as Mr Smith emerged from the wall.

"Hello Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said. Marias mouth dropped open in shock.

"A full body scan on…" Sarah Jane said realising that she didn't know a name, or if he even had one,"…him" she said gesturing at the boy.

"Stand infront og him" Sarah Jane said to the boy. The boy hesitantly stepped forward.

A blue like laser suddenly shot at him and he did his best to stay still.

"Scanning, Scanning… Species: Bane….Age:40minutes…." Mr Smith announced.

Everyone turned to stare at the boy in shock.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys thanks for reading! please review!**

**gembomz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**And here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

Everyone now turned to stare at the boy…

"Wait, you're an alien?" Maria stated.

"You don't look much like one" Clyde noted, "The only species I know of which disguise them selves in human flesh are the Slytheen" he shuddered at the though. Bane…Bane….

"Bring up a fact file on Bane Mr Smith" Sarah Jane commanded. The super computer's screen then changed and what it showed shocked them all. On the screen was a picture. Bane. It looked like a cross between a giant frog and an octopus. It had six long tentacles that supported the shiny green globular body.

"Wow" Maria exclaimed "aliens exist" she stated blandly in a state of shock.

"Maria, Aliens come to Earth all the time. Some want to invade, some to explore and some have just lost their way and it's our job to help them find it again. Yes, 3 people, a super computer and my robot dog!" Sarah Jane explained. Maria took a second to take a proper look around the attic.

"These objects… are they alien?" Maria questioned.

"Some of them… yes" Sarah Jane replied.

"What's this?" Clyde asked as he held up a heart shaped communicator. Sarah Jane turned her head to see what Clyde was holding.

"It's a communicator to my friend on aacleenane 5" she responded.

"Can I see?" the boy asked quietly. Sarah Jane span round, she had almost forgotten he was there. Even when discovering he was Bane, she didn't believe that he was evil. He wasn't going to attack. He was obviously the result of an experiment, the guards said he was activated and his clothes suggest that too. And what's more, he had only said a few words. He stumbled when he walked, as if he was still getting used to having 2 feet which could quite be true. He was an experiment…

She smiled sadly and nodded at Clyde who then gave the communicator to the boy. He grasped it in wonder and began turning it in his hands curiously. Sarah Jane turned back to Mr Smith and studied the date on the screen for a few seconds.

"Mr Smith, open a channel to Mrs Wormwood at Bubble Shock industries" she stated. Seeing Marias confused face Sarah Jane explained,

"I prefer to give them a chance to leave in peace before we go in all guns blazing" Maria nodded in understanding.

"But wouldn't that give away the element of surprise" Maria noted. Before Sarah Jane could reply Mr Smith started saying lots of numbers,- the frequency of the Bane. After many moments silence Mrs Wormwoods' face appeared on the screen slightly shocked.

"How did you get this connection?" Mrs Wormwood questioned. Sarah Jane smiled in response.

"I know who and what you are Mrs Wormwood… leave this planet peacefully or I WILL intervene… end communication Mr Smith" Then the screen went black.

* * *

Tow minutes later, Clyde was talking passionately to Maria about all his alien adventures and Sarah Jane was being distracted looking at the boy sat down on the step in silence. Other than the white sheet he was wearing, he was also wearing a strange looking watch.

"Can I see?" she asked. The boy nodded and held out his wrist. It was one of the strangest objects she had ever seen. It could pass as a watch but it was very different close up, it was red.

**"What does it do?" Sarah Jane asked fascinated.**

"It makes me look…human" the boy replied. Sarah Jane was not surprised but relieved that he didn't disguise himself in human flesh, it was just a hologram.

"I'll go get you a jacket shall I, you must be cold?" said Clyde interrupting which Sarah Jane was secretly thankful for. Clyde and Maria then left to get him a jacket.

* * *

They didn't travel far before they saw them. People, they were walking like zombies with a bottle of Bubble Shock in their hands. When they saw Clyde and Maria they changed direction and marched towards them saying

"DRINK IT….DRINK IT….DRINK IT…"

Clyde and Maria were shocked and ran the next couple of metres to his house and closed the door behind them. The people were knocking at the door, trying to break it down. Clyde grabbed a jacked from the bottom of the staircase and whispered to Maria

"Follow me" and he led Maria out of the house threw the back entrance leaving the people with the Bubble Shock unaware that they were no longer in the house. They ran all the way back to Sarah Janes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thankyou for reading and please review!**

** just so you know, this is the longest chapter so far!**

** 790words!**

As always please review!

Disclaimer: i do not own SJA or any of the character mentioned below.

* * *

The Invasion of the Bane part 4


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry i made you wait so long for this chapter. But here it is:**

* * *

Sarah Jane was surprised when they came back so quickly, puffing and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"they have…they must have…switched…a…control switch…on. People are…walking round…saying…DRINK IT!" Clyde gasped.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked shocked and rushed to the window. Clyde threw the boy his jacket and he put it on slowly after examining it for several seconds. Suddenly a large bang was heard on the front door. Everyone froze…except the boy who was sat there wondering why a couple of knocks restricted everyone of movement. Maria unfroze quickly and headed down the stairs to see who was at the door. It was John- the tour guide. He saw Maria coming and pressed a button on his watch. His disguise disappeared in thin air, it was like a hologram, suddenly gone. Maria's eyes widened, it was just like the picture that Mr Smith had shown them. Maria screamed as it came threw the window, sending glass everywhere.

Clyde jumped,

"What was that?" Sarah Jane didn't have time to answer.

"BANE INTERFIRANCE. I BELIEVE IT WAS BANE AT THE FRONT DOOR SARAH JANE" said Mr Smith. Sarah Jane grabbed the nearest weapon and ran down the stairs, 3 at a time. Clyde and the boy followed.

Maria stumbled backwards and yelled for help several times. Sarah Jane rushed to Maria with Sarah Jane but the boy stood at the bottom of the stairs unfazed. He tilted his head in examination. John realised he was the experiment and cam to the decision that he needed to be terminated. John advanced on the boy and before he could c do anything Sarah Jane shot him. The boy suddenly grabbed the watch John was watching and began tapping furiously. Seconds later John was no where to be seen.

"I teleported him to our planet" the boy responded. Sarah Jane took a few deep breathes. The threat was gone.

"Right, lets go stop them. They've had their chance" They all got in the car quickly and it was soon heading towards the factory. Sarah Jane parked in the visitors area and the gates closed behind them.

"Were trapped" Clyde realized. Sarah Jane looked around,

"No were not!" she grinned as she spotted the Bubble Shock tour bus.

"After you" grinned Clyde as he gestured for Maria to get on first. When they were seated, Sarah Jane started the engine. Then she drove straight into the corridor. Shakily Sarah Jane exited the vehicle and came face to face with Mrs Wormwood. Blocks, bricks and dust flew everywhere and Mrs Wormwood had stumbled back in shock. Now whilst distracted, Clyde, Maria and the boy exited the vehicle.

"I see you brought the archetype, but unfortunately, he is no use to us anymore!" she exclaimed as she fiddled with her ring. The boy suddenly screamed and collapsed on the floor, barely alive but breathing. They all rushed to the boy and Sarah Jane tried to comfort him.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Sarah Jane. Mrs Wormwood smiled.

"I already have…" she paused," have you met my mother?" and looked up," The time of the Bane had Come!" she declared. Maria fumbled with her phone and held it up towards the ceiling and Clyde followed her example . It was the largest Bane they had ever seen. Mrs Wormwood only laughed.

"The signal is far to weak! You're only annoying her! Do you really think that's wise?" The boy was watching quietly, the way he saw it was that the Bane were the bad guys! They tried to kill him! The boy made up his mind.

"Wait!" he proclaimed, then held up the heart shaped communicator.

"This signal can travel among the stars, it must be more powerful than those" Mrs Wormwood was shocked that her own creation had turned against her.

"Well it's a good job you don't know our exact frequency" Mrs Wormwood mused. She knew that the frequency had to be exact to do any real damage.

"You gave me the memory of 1000 people and Mr Smith said the frequency earlier" the boy explained and started tapping furiously at the keys. Mrs Wormwood panicked,

"Bane Mother, consume them" she ordered, but it was too late.

"CALLING THE BANE" the boy cried with all of his strength. The Bane mother screamed and both Mrs Wormwood and the boy covered their ears in order to block her dying screams.

Quick, let's get out of here! The roof is gonna collapse" Sarah Jane cried and they quickly exited the way they came leaving Mrs Wormwood all alone. Just as they reached the car park the building exploded and Mrs Wormwood's screams were heard no more. She died. At that very same moment, the boy regained his strength.

"I'm free" he realised and everyone let out a breath of relief. It was over.

Sarah Jane and Maria were outside on a bench, looking up at the stars when the boy walked down from the house, wearing new clothes and a grin planted on his face. He sat down quickly next to Sarah Jane.

"Wow!" Maria exclaimed. The boy inspected his clothes,

"This is good?" he questioned.

"This is very good" said Sarah Jane pulling them all into a gigantic hug.

"On another note, Mr Smith has done all the paper work on your adoption. All we need now is a name…"

"COOL, you get to choose your own" Maria exclaimed.

"I like yours, Maria" the boy said. Sarah Jane resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Ummm… maybe not. How about Tom, Harry, John…"

"Or Graham or Luke…" Sarah Jane said.

"I like Luke" the boy aid

"I like Luke" Sarah Jane said. They were agreed.

**And that's the end folks! Thankyou for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
